Reunited
by Sxcsami
Summary: Fred dies in the final battle against all that is evil. But George thinks he's found a way to bring him back. A time turner. But will this work?


**Disclaimer: - **I do NOT own Harry Potter, any of the characters, or anything you may recognize, It all belongs to J.K Rowling.

**A/N: **Okay well this little fic was written for the slytherinprincess02 Lyrics challenge. The lyrics are the ones in **bold.**

* * *

I knew something was wrong, horribly wrong.

I rushed through the broken and burnt corridors, as fast as my legs would take me, listening to the agonizing shouts and screams as curses flew through the air, some narrowly missing me._ Fred._ That one thought gave me an extra spurt of speed. I navigated my way through the barley recognizable school, through the hidden passageways and finally arrived at the great hall. Red. That's what I saw, Charlie, Bill, Mum, Dad, Ron, Ginny and even Percy but something was missing… No, not something, someone…

"Fred…" I called out my voice was horse, and I felt my legs moving me forward against my will but I couldn't stop no matter how much I wanted to turn and run out of this place. Because if I didn't see it, see him, it might mean it wasn't true… Because no, Fred could not be dead…

"Oh George!" Mum cried out as she pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Mum…" I choked out, my voice shaking "Where's my brother? Where's my twin…?"

It was as if **everyone I knew was waiting on a queue, to turn and run… When all I needed was the truth…**Because Fred and I had both been prepared for this. We knew what we would do if the other half died. But still**, I never knew, I never knew that everything was falling through** that even knowing I had a way to bring him back the pain still hurt, because my soul was ripped in half… Neither could live while the other had died. It felt as though I was falling, my word shattered beneath my feet, sending me hurtling into the black bottomless pit that lay bellow.

"George?" My family eyed my suspiciously at my lack of response to what was happening. But I was numb.

I reached down slowly drawing my time turner out of my pocket and spun the hands back before anyone could stop me. And soon I was flying through time, swirling colours and voices surrounded me and with a loud thump I landed in a dirty corridor.

"Wicked!" I grinned slightly. "Oh shit, I forgot to ask where Fred died!" I grumbled, mentally cursing myself as I set out to find my twin.

A flash of red and I turned around; standing to my left was Bill, dueling a death eater ferociously. They weaved in between people perfectly synchronized almost as if it had been choreographed.

I stood in awe, watching the two battle before finally snapping back to my senses. "Bill!" I shouted, trying not to distract him to much as I sent a stunning spell at an upcoming death eater. "Where's Fred?" The urgency in my voice was enough for Bill to cease the battle for a few seconds.

"Third floor!" Bill panted in between breaths. And with that, the battle began again.

I ran up the stairs as fast as I could, listening to the echoing shouts, sending stunning spells and curses flying in every direction. Flashes of green and red shot before my eyes as I turned around the corner to see Percy, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Fred fighting the death eaters.

"You're joking Perce!" shouted Fred, as the death eater he was battling collapsed under the weight of three separate stunning spells. Fred looked at Percy with glee.

"You are actually joking Perce… I don't think I've heard you joke since you were-"

I don't think any of the others saw it coming, but I sure did.

The air exploded. They had been grouped together, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and Percy, the two Death Eaters at their feet, one stunned and the other transfigured: and in the fragment of a moment, when danger seemed, temporarily, at bay, the world was rent apart.

"Fred!" I screamed as I reached out and pulled him out of the way as the wall crumbled down on the place he was laying.

Fred stared up at me, his blue eyes wide and glassy "You saved me…" He mouthed in awe.

"Well I couldn't let you die now could I?" I told him grinning mischievously down at him tapping my time turner.

Fred grinned back up at me "so the plan worked then?"

"Sure did bro" I answered. "If we die… We'll die together!"

* * *

**Well there you go! I really liked this when I was writing this but I wasn't too sure with how it turned out in the end. So please tell me what you thought of it, if it was good, bad, what I can improve on. Anything at all! I may redo this one day to make it better and I would like to thank agapplesauce** **for giving me the idea for this fic. Merry Christmas! Btw the song was The Fray – Over my head (cable car) XXX.**


End file.
